Thank You For Today
by r2roswell
Summary: A simple Thanksgiving fic for the holidays. Emma spends her first Thanksgiving surrounded by family.
1. Preparation

**Part I: Preparations**

* * *

Emma Swan awoke to the smell of herbs wafting in the air. Not wanting to wake up Emma turned to her side but her eyes opened regardless. The time on her clock read 7 AM exactly. There was no going back to sleep now. Her mind was awake and the smells were strong enough to keep her from going back to her restful sleep.

She walked down stairs in her black pants and gray tank top.

"Oh," said Mary Margaret, "I hope I didn't wake you."

Emma just smiled as she walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her black sweater.

"A little early to start cooking isn't it," Emma said walking over to the counter.

Mary Margaret placed a fresh cup of hot chocolate with cinammon as a given in front of the blonde woman.

"Never too early to start cooking for Thanksgiving," Mary Margaret replied.

Emma stopped midway with the cup halfway to her mouth. She brought it down.

"Thanksgiving," Emma asked as a more rhetorical question.

"Don't tell me you don't know what day it is today?"

"Sure I do," Emma said half truthfully.

The truth was Emma had seen the Thanksgiving year decorations go up and people getting excited for the holiday season. She had felt the change in the air but to her it was just another day. There was nothing special about it. It was just a day of over eating, people getting overly excited for stupid football games and parades that seemed to last for hours and have no real point.

The look on Emma's face didn't go unnoticed by Mary Margaret.

"What is it," Mary Margaret asked.

Emma took a sip. "Nothing," she said a second later. Mary Margaret gave Emma a stern look. Emma knew she had to say something, it was hard not to when Mary Margaret gave a look like that. "It's just… I don't really celebrate the holidays. It's not really my thing." Emma looked into her glass. "With the way things were…there just wasn't much to celebrate."

Mary Margaret stopped what she was doing. "Oh Emma, I am so sorry. I should've talked to you about it. I just…I don't know what I was thinking."

Emma shook her head. "No it's okay and don't let me stop you." Emma looked over the kitchen. "By the way things are set up this probably means more to you than it does to me." Emma looked up at her friend and smiled. "It's fine, really."

Emma started walking toward the stairs. "I'll probably just head to the station and get some work done. I'm sure someone is bound to fry themselves instead of the turkey and from what I know there's bound to be a few drunken idiots today. "

"Do you really have to go in," Mary Margaret asked. "I'm sure the town can survive without the sheriff for one day."

Emma looked at her friend and took pause not knowing what to say. She didn't have to go but it seemed easier than sticking around here when Mary Margaret was clearly in the holiday spirit.

"Now," said Mary Margaret. "I know holidays aren't your thing but I just thought with you living here and things in a fairly good place, at least I would think they are…I thought we could get through the day together."

"I don't…" Emma said trying to think of a way out of this but there clearly wasn't any.

"Please? You don't have to do the cooking."

Emma smiled to herself. "Yeah because I would probably ruin it before we got started."

Mary Margaret smiled back. "So what do you say?"

Emma sighed. She wanted more than anything to escape this festive day but it was hard to say 'no' to Mary Margaret.

Emma looked up. "Okay," she said, "I'll stay."

Mary Margaret smiled and continued back to her task; grateful that despite her friend's lackluster for the Thanksgiving holiday she had convinced her to remain and that Emma made a slight effort.


	2. Unexpected Visitor(s)

**Part II: Unexpected Visitor(s)**

* * *

Overall the day wasn't as bad as Emma was expecting it to be. Though she still wanted to leave, it being her natural instinct to escape anything holiday related, she had to admit that spending time with Mary Margaret like this was surprisingly comfortable.

Emma even helped Mary Margaret around the kitchen; basic stuff mostly with chopping or stirring. Mary Margaret did most of the cooking when it came to using the stove or the oven.

* * *

By three in the afternoon most of the cooking was done. All that's left in the oven were a couple pumpkin pies.

Emma stood hovered over the counter with a glass of water in hand. Emma still couldn't believe the spread Mary Margaret had made given that it was just going to be the two of them.

"Think you got more than enough there," Emma asked jokingly.

Mary Margaret shrugged. "Well leftovers are usually the best part."

Emma took a drink. "If you say so," she said smiling at her friend.

* * *

The two were complacent to continue on in silence until they hear a knock on the door. Emma looked up at Mary Margaret.

"You expecting someone," Emma asked.

"No, unless you are."

The knocking continued.

Emma placed her glass on the counter. "I'll get it."

Emma walked over and opened the door. She was surprised to see who was standing at the doorway.

"Henry, what are you doing here?"

The kid just smiled and let himself into the apartment, placing his bag on a nearby chair as Regina came up to the door.

"Henry," she said. "What did I tell you about waiting for me?"

"I couldn't," Henry replied too excitedly showing his impatience of wanting to get upstairs and not wait for his mom.

"Yes well…" Regina turned her focus to Emma. "Evening Miss Swan."

Emma just smiled slightly at the woman. "Madam Mayor, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to make my son happy apparently," she replied. "Henry wouldn't stop bugging me about wanting to spend Thanksgiving with you. We usually eat around noon so I reluctantly agreed." Regina took a breath and conceded, "Consider this an olive branch."

"Um…thanks." Emma sighed. "Do you want to come in?"

Regina simply smiled, "And spend time with this charming little family, no thanks." Regina held out a foiled pie tin. "Since I'm being cordial today, I do hope you like apple pie."

Emma took the pie reluctantly. "Thanks."

Regina glanced over Emma's shoulder looking at Henry. "Not too late Henry."

"Okay," Henry replied.

Regina looked back at Emma. "Good day Miss Swan."

Emma smiled once before closing the door as Regina left.

* * *

Emma turned her focus on Henry.

"You're mom actually let you stop by without sneaking around," Emma said sounding impressed.

Henry shrugged. "It's the holidays."

Mary Margaret motioned to the pie Emma still had in her hand. "Did she say that was apple?"

Emma made a face, "Yeah she did."

Mary Margaret made a face that mirrored Emma's.

Emma looked at Henry. "While I appreciate the gesture, kid, I hope you don't mind that this thing won't get eaten."

Henry smiled. "I don't mind at all."

Emma smiled back before going to toss the pie in the trash can.

"So can I help with anything?" Henry asked Mary Margaret.

"You know Henry I think we're all done here. In a couple hours though you can set the table, we'll probably eat around 5:30 if that's okay."

"Thats fine," he replied. "Oh before I forget," Henry said going to his bag. After searching through it Henry pulled out his book along with what looked to be two art projects. "I made these this morning," he said to them sounding proud.

He placed the book on the chair and the crafts on the counter. One of them was a pilgrim's hats that was turned upside down and inside were some plastic fall colored flowers. Henry also had some pinecones which he turned into turkeys.

"Henry these are great," Emma said.

"Why don't you go put them on the table," replied Mary Margaret. "We can use them as center pieces."

"Wait, there's one more thing," Henry replied.

Emma laughed a little. "Okay."

This time Henry opened his book to the first page where he had placed an elongated piece of paper. He handed it to Emma. She looked at Mary Margaret and unfolded the paper.

Emma studied the drawing. On it was the clock tower and on the street was Emma's yellow bug. Standing in front of the car were herself, Henry, and Mary Margaret. Henry had gotten the details down with Henry wearing his red and gray scarf, Mary Margaret in her blue sweater, and Emma in her red jacket. The wording on the page read simply, "My family and me." There were also names next to the characters.

Emma stifled a small laugh and smiled instead. She handed the drawing over to Mary Margaret so that she could see it.

Mary Margaret looked at the drawing and quickly found out why Emma had to control her laugh.

"Grandma," Mary Margaret said reading the title outloud that was next to her drawn character. "I'm a little young for that aren't I Henry?" she asked the kid.

"But you're Emma's mom, you're Snow White," he said as if it was no big deal.

Mary Margaret looked at Emma and smiled. The blonde couldn't help but smile in return. Though Emma or Mary Margaret didn't believe in Henry's made up reality they decided to play along.

"Oh that's right," said Mary Margaret, "I forgot."

"Hey Henry," said Emma taking the center pieces. "Why don't you go put these on the table, and I'll put your drawing on the fridge okay?"

Henry smiled at Emma, glad that she was going to put something of his on their fridge. Emma smiled back as he took the two art projects and went to go find a place for them. Emma took the drawing from Mary Margaret and found a fridge magnet, placing it in the center.

Emma stayed for a second and smiled at the drawing.


	3. Happy Thanksgiving

**Part III: Happy Thanksgiving**

* * *

Mary Margaret, Emma, and Henry all took their places at the dinner table. The previous few hours had gone smoothly with them just hanging out. When they weren't talking to each other Henry was off on the couch with his book.

Emma would casually watch him. No matter how many times the boy read that book he never seemed to get enough of it. She had spent plenty of time with Henry before but this time was different and not just because of the holidays. It was one of those rare occasions that Regina had actually allowed them to actually spend time together. Despite whatever war was going on between the two of them she couldn't help but be grateful for this moment.

"Okay," said Mary Margaret. "It's ready," she said placing the turkey in the center of the table, taking Emma out of her thoughts.

"Henry come on," she said to her son. "You hungry or do I even have to ask?"

Henry left his book on the couch and made his way to the table at the same time Emma did.

"So I was thinking before we start," Mary Margaret said as the three of them took their seats. "How about we each go around the table and say what we're thankful for?"

"I don't…" Emma began but when she looked up at Mary Margaret she knew there was no use in arguing. "Okay." Emma patted Henry's hand, "Um… Henry, why don't you go first?"

Henry smiled. "I'm thankful that we get to spend today as family. I know we are but today is special," he said. "It's our first Thanksgiving as a real family."

Emma and Mary Margaret both smiled at the boy.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Emma."

Emma bit the inside of her lip trying to think of what she could say. "I guess I'm thankful that you found me Henry and I'm thankful to have you in my life." Emma then turned to Mary Margaret. "And I'm thankful that you gave me a place to stay and a place to call home."

Mary Margaret smiled at Emma, thankful for her honesty.

"What are you thankful for Miss Blanchard?"

"I'm thankful that we don't have to be alone for the holidays. And I'm thankful for all of this. You are right Henry, this does feel like family."

Mary Margaret raised her wine glass and Emma did the same. Henry raised his glass of tea as they clinked their glasses together.

"Happy Thanksgiving," she said.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Emma and Henry repeated.

* * *

After their meal was over Emma went over and cut some slices of pumpkin pie. Mary Margaret got the cups of hot cocoa with added cinnamon and the family of three continued on into a merry evening bliss.


	4. Thank You for Today

**Part IV: Thank You for Today **

* * *

Mary Margaret looked up from the book she was reading at the table as Emma came into the apartment.

"Henry get home okay?" she asked.

Emma smiled as she placed her red jacket on the hook. "Yeah," she replied as she went over to the shelf and grabbed a glass and opened a new bottle of wine.

"And Regina, how was she?"

"Truthfully I think she was more than happy for this day to be over," she said coming over and taking the seat across from her friend.

Emma swirled her glass for a bit and the two women sat in silence. Emma sighed heavily and took a deep breath. She looked up and glanced at her friend. Another breath.

"Mary Margaret, thank you."

Mary Margaret placed her book down and looked at Emma. She didn't say anything, only looking at the blonde woman curiously.

"Thank you for today." Emma took a deep breath and shook her head with a small smile, glancing from one side to another before finally settling her eyes into her glass with the maroon red liquid.

"I've never had a regular holiday. Over time I've just gotten better at convincing myself they don't exist." She looked up at the brunette. "Today was different. It was…normal. I'd never experienced something like this so thank you."

Mary Margaret looked at her friend and smiled. "You don't have to thank me," she said as she reached across the table and held Emma's right hand, squeezing it, which had been situated on the table. Emma squeezed Mary Margaret's hand in return and smiled.

A perfect end to a perfect Thanksgiving day.

* * *

**~END~**


End file.
